Animal milk has been a rich source of nutrients since the dawn of human history. Providing not only energy, but also amino acids, important elements and protecting factors, milk has been used in the preparation of pharmaceutical and cosmetic compositions. Beside calcium, magnesium, and phosphorus, milk contains additional potentially benign components, of which vitamins soluble in fats and protein factors are of special interest for cosmetic compositions, among said protein factors being, for example, growth factors and lactoferrin. WO 02/05828 relates to a composition for treating or preventing skin damage, comprising growth factors derived from milk.
Milk of ruminants, and predominantly bovine milk, has been utilized most. Among drawbacks of cow milk is a wide-spread allergy to it, afflicting in various of its forms as much as 50% individuals in some populations. Another problem with cow milk may be antibiotic toxicity in dairy products.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cosmetic composition comprising milk or a component thereof which keeps all the benign properties of milk but is free of the drawbacks related to cow milk. Camel milk has been traditionally used by certain ethnic groups, and it was found that, in some respects, its composition is closer to the human milk than cow milk. It was shown that IgEs from children allergic to cow milk were capable of recognizing proteins from mammals bred in European countries, but not from the camel [Restani et al.: Clinical & Experimental Allergy 29 (1999) 997-1004]. It is therefore another object of this invention to provide a cosmetic composition comprising camel milk or a component thereof.
Other objects and advantages of present invention will appear as description proceeds.